Letting Them Spread Their Wings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mavis is moving back to the hotel and finds a photobook filled with pictures of a young boy she raised long ago. Post Hotel Transylvania 2 movie and contains major movie spoilers. :)


**This was requested by mechagigan2004. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 belongs to Columbia Pictures and Sony Entertainment. I own nothing.**

 **Contains major movie spoilers for both movies. :)**

* * *

 **Letting Them Spread Their Wings**

Mavis was unpacking her things into the suite that her father had given her and Johnny to live in at the hotel. It was a large suite that had all they needed.

Smiling, she hung up some pictures, laughing a little when she saw the pictures came out where you could only see her dress and not her, since vampires didn't have reflections.

She then pulled out some books and one nearly fell to the floor, but she caught it and some dust escaped it. Curious, she set the other books aside and opened the book, her eyes widening as she remembered it was a book full of photos and child's drawings and art. She smiled.

She remembered that day when she was 90 years old (about fourteen years old in human terms) and she had gone up to her room to get her school books to be ready for when her tutor came and she had spotted a young boy collapsing on her bed. The boy had been only seven years old and what caught her eye was that he had silver wings. He had woken up and seen her, but instead of feeling afraid, he reached up to her and she picked him up, unable to resist as he was super cute, just like when her aunt Wanda's pups were newborns.

She had kept him hidden from the others as a run-in with her uncle Griffin had scared the poor boy and Mavis had begged her uncle to not tell her father. The Invisible Man promised his niece he wouldn't say anything and had coaxed the boy to come out from under the bed, to Mavis' surprise.

Griffin had said the boy looked like a 'Davy', and the boy had instantly accepted that as his new name.

* * *

The ten years that followed after that were full of memories as she taught Davy academics and learning to use his wings to fly, just like her dad had taught her years ago. Davy was a bit of a slow learner, but she was patient, feeling like a mother to him.

She kept turning the pages, reliving memories until she came to the last page and felt tears come to her eyes. It was the day he had fully grown up and was ready to go explore the world. She had been sad, but knew it was time for him to fly and with both happiness and sadness, she let him go. He had hugged her and then taken off.

Behind that last page were a lot of postcards she had gotten from Davy and she had kept them in there, smiling as she looked at them again.

A tapping came to the window and she opened it to see a young man with silver wings, who landed in the room. "Hi, Mom," he said, looking a bit bashful.

"Davy!" she cried out and hugged him. "Holy rabies! Look at you!"

He hugged her back. "I heard you had married and had a son," he said.

"I did," she said and then took his hand. "You've got to meet your little brother."

She dragged him to Dennis' room, where the half-vampire was watching his favorite show, but jumped up to hug his mother and looked up at the newcomer.

"Dennis, this is Davy, your older brother," said Mavis. "Mommy adopted him a long time ago, before she met Daddy."

She watched as the two hit it off immediately and Dennis was begging Davy to race him. Mavis was about to caution them to be careful, but then paused, watching her son transform into a bat and Davy flew after him, doing all kinds of tricks.

Mavis chuckled again. "My little daredevils," she said and smiled. Davy had grown into a wonderful young man and her son was growing up into a wonderful young boy and she had a feeling she knew why.

"Can't be too protective," she said to herself. "Because they need to spread their wings too."

Just like her father had learned that a few years ago, she too was learning that and would continue to nurture Dennis just as she had done with Davy years ago to make sure when Dennis was ready to fly into the world, he'd be ready.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
